An impossible assignment
by Zeelee-Vallen
Summary: Saki, is a witch in training that gets sent to the human world to grant her assigned humans wish. She just so happens to get an artist wish, "I wish for the perfect muse." How will she fare trying to grant Sasori's wish when she's the worst graduate of her class? Expesaly since shes the most romantically challenged person alive. OcXMany
1. Chapter 1

Zeelee-Vallen: Wow! Ive been power writing... Well, I got this idea randomly and really wanted to do it. At first I was going to do it with Hinata, but disided her personality didnt match it... And yeah, Im trying a more energetic character! Tell me what you think of her?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters! But I do own the ideas.

XxxxxxXxxx

It was tradition. To go to the human world and grant your assigned Human's wish withen two season chages. Of course, they gave her the worst wish of all. "I wish to find the perfect muse." He's an artist. How was she going to find him a muse? Artist varried so much!

It did help she was the worst graduate in her class, the the most likely to fail. If you fail to grant the persons wish... You will loose your majic and get cast into the human world. It's a sad fate, to be caught in the ending world... Human's seamed to self-destruct.

She refused to have this fate. So Sasori, here comes Saki! Like her namesake, she will be his blossom of hope and find him a muse!

XxxXxxXxXxxx

"Zetsu!" Zetsu's golden eyes landed on his best friend, her long eletrick blue hair catching his attention. Of course it was messy as ever, sticking up randomly and frizzing out. But something was off, her usaly bright silver eyes looked stormy. She must have been given an relationship related wish, those were always hard, expesualy for someone as love challenged as her. Dark silver eyes locked on his, making his heart skip a moment. It was so sad it didnt work out between them, they were a good couple... That was in the past now. They agreed to only be friends. "Im so dead! I was given an artist wish!" Zetsu gulped. Artist were hard to please, and they were very... Strange. Of all things... 'I wish for the perfect muse.'" She then overdramaticly clung to his arm, her body quivering with fake sobs.

"You will be fine. _A muse can be anything._" He stated, his two halves speaking up as he awkwardly patted her head. She was an odd one at times, there was no doubt about that.

"We already talked about this Zetsu, this..." She motioned to herself, the overly bagy witch garb hiding pretty much everything from veiw other than her head. "Is not a 'I will help you find your love!' type of girl!" She grumbled, scrunching up her dress, then pulling the clothing over her head. She wore a school uniform underneath, probaly for the school she was going to be sent to with the human.

"Saki." Zetsu stoped her, eyeing her up. It looked like a two year old dressed her. Her white shirt was buttoned crookedly, and her tie was hanging loose around her shoulders. Her skirt was crumpled, one of her socks was up right while the other wasnt even on. He sighed and begain to fix her up. "_How are you going to survive without us?_" He grumbled, both his personalities in full agreement. This girl was going to be so lost. Sometimes she was like a child.

"I will! I have Itachi coming with me!" She gumbled, smoothing out her rats nest of so called hair. It ended up poofing right back out.

"Their sending Itachi, _the high and mighty,_" His dark side said in a mocking tone. "to look after you?" His lighter side finished. "_They must be realy worried you'll screw things up."_ His darker half added. He eyed the girl once more, she was starting to look acseptible now, other than her hair, he even found her other sock tucked in her bag. At least she rememberd to bring it with her.

"Shut up! Itachi is like my older brother; he wanted too." Saki grumbled, now atempting to braid her unruly hair. Zetsu sighed and patted her head. Soon as she was done braiding her hair she grabbed his arm and bit down on it hard. His facial expression didnt change, he was use to it. For some reason she liked to treat him as 'catnip'.

"The _high and mighty_ Itachi will take good care of _helpless_ Saki." The silky smooth voice of his rival sounded out from behind them.

"_Speaking of the devil..._ We expect to have her back, Itachi." Zetsu looked over his shoulder at the male, who must have been there the entire conversation. The guy was like a shadow, you didnt know he was there unless he wanted you to know. It was one of his 'gifts', like Zetsu's gift to talk with animals and plants, or Saki's to... She didnt really find her gift yet. A late bloomer, per say.

"Saki, are you ready to leave?" Itachi's focis was only on Saki, completly ignoreing his presence. Stuck up basterd... "Our bags have already been transported to the Akatsuki dorm, where your assigned human resides." Itachi then gently swept her bangs from her face, a rare smile showing on his lips. Zetsu glared at him. 'Like a brother... _If thats brotherly love, its pretty damn close to incest.' _His white half agreed with his dark half. He knew it for a long time though, that Itachi held feelings for Saki. It was pretty obviose to anyone but her. She's not exactly the most smart, in any departments, but most in romance. But thats one of the reasons he loves her, being near her was like a breath of fresh air. It was like there were no cares in the world when you were with her.

Her silver eyes peered up at him, her atention leaving Itachi, her were cheeks slightly puffed out. "Zetsu, you need to come visit me in the human world!" She said, tugging at the hem of his jacket. He sighed, there was no way out of it. A faint smile tugged at his lips at the girl.

"As you wish." Both his voices said together, as their thoughts were the same. They often where when it came to her.

XxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxX

Zeelee-Vallen: :D Do you like? Next chapter will probaly be in either Sasori's, Deidara's, or Saki's POV. I would like to know what you all think! Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Zeelee-Vallen: An update! YEAH! Be proud readers, be proud. WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

XxxxxXxxxX

"No." Saki stared at him with her bright silver eyes, the dim light making them look almost reflective. Her eyes facinated him, the way they looked stormy when she was upset, or how they were usaly so bright and full of life.

It's one of the many reasons why Itachi Uchiha fell for her. She was... Different. Sure, she was an airhead, and a bit stupid at times, but she was refreshing to be around. She wasnt a slut, or bitchy like so many other girls. She was genuine, and completly romanticly challenged. He loved that. He loved that he could take his time to claim her as his.

"Yes." Her lips pulled up into an evil grin as she slid closer on the seat toword him. His eyes narrowed at her.

"I said no." He glowerd, his voice going down slightly. During their ride to the school she asked the forbidden question.

"Im going to ask once again, who do you like?" She asked, her silver eyes gleaming.

"Im telling you again, No." He said, his momotone starting to go slightly threatning. Of course she wouldnt pick up on the hints.

"Itachi, please~" She practicaly begged. Then, the car stoped. To his suprise, her didnt fall into him, but rather fell sideways. Its either she tried her best to avoid him, or she was so idiotic that the laws of physicks didnt aply to her. The second one seamed most possible.

"Love birds, we arrived at the acedemy." The cab driver looked back at them, his eyes landing on the girl who lay across his lap. "I dont even want to know." He then turned around, his atention going back to the road. Saki popped up, just enough to peek out the window. Itachi sighed and opend the door, sending her tumbling out. He slid out next to her, more gracefully than his girl. His emotionless onyx eyes stared at Saki, who lay bellydown on the cement.

"Are you going to get up?" He asked, staring down at her.

Then she did the most idiotic thing, she starting rolling toword the grass of the school yard. His hand twitched as he resisted the urge to facepalm. Now she was going to be all dirty, and poeple think shes crazy. Well, they wouldnt be to far off.

XxxxxxXXxxXxxx

Just rolling threw the court yard, you wouldnt expect someone to come into the way of your rolling, right? WRONG! Some random-ass person just happend to be in her path. She couldnt help it if she knocked him down!

So yes. Now she was hovering over a red-haired male who looked as if he was passed out. She didnt hit him that hard! Well, or so she thought... But yeah, he looked like he was dead.

"NOOO! DONT DIE RANDOM PERSON I NEVER MET BEFORE!" She wailed, banging on his back. The males body twitched, before he rollled over into a crouched possision. She stared at him, her eyes watering with unshed tears. She didnt kill him!

"Im so glad your alive!" She whimperd, rubbing her cheeks. The male stared at her, she sat their near tears. There was an awkward silence.

"Little brat! Be more carefull." Somehow, he managed to stand beside her without her knoticing. Well, it didnt take to much but still. He knocked the back of her head, making her fall facefirst into the ground. She mumbled to herself as she hauled her ass off the ground and stoop on her tippy toes to face him, her eyes focising on his. His grey eyes were dead, almost lifeless, he also had a scratch on his forhead- curtisy of Saki- and grassstains all down his front.

His face also matched that of her asignments.

Oh gawd...

She nearly killed her assignment! "Im-so-sorry-random-person-I-never-met-before-in-my-life-or-have-no-idea-who-you-are!" Oh yes, Saki was so unconspicuose! She took a step back, putting some distance inbetwee them. She had to be a good girl!

She could be a spy! Or a Ninja!

No, not really. She was the most obviose person in the world. Sasori gave her an odd look, his eyes lighting up slightly. Saki smiled at him, full force. 'Now, BUURRRN FROM THE SMILE OF DOOM!' Saki yelled in her mind. 'Gawd, I have no life...' She tilted her head, staring at his face.

His skin was skill-fully pale, his eyes were dull and lifeless, but he had a strong soul behind them. His hair was like fire, buring in the sun's rays.

He's the artist? He looked like a piece of art himself!

Saki facepaled. She was going to die. How the hell was she going to even befriend this male? He looked like the type to be impatient, and defently looked like he didnt like her already.

Oh Saki, you royaly screwed your only hope of befriending your human.

XxxXxxXxx

Zeelee-Vallen: Saki is an idiot... A lovable idiot, dont you agree? :D Can you tell me your thoughts about Itachi's POV, and Saki's POV? I want to know if you like how I did that. Also... Tell me, whos POV should next chapers be?


	3. Chapter 3

Zeelee-Vallen: Well, here we go. Another chapter! Life has been hecktic... Havent had the strengh nor time to write. My two reviers though... Thank you guys. I love you! Im sorry if this story isnt the best... Im trying.

Do not own Naruto.

XxXxxXxxx

Now, Saki isnt the smartest. Imagine her in the humans houners class? Well, it turns out she actually did have a brain. That and her assigned human was in all high level classes. It was a good thing she was book smart. Her love skills on the other hand... Lets just say they can search and search and still not find any hint of such activity in her brain.

The bad part, her assigned human already disliked her. The best part though, she got his atention during the last block of the day.

XxxXxxXxxxXx

She did a painting of swirling colors, it looked like a majic portal. It was centerd slightly below the center. Sasori just wanted to stare at it in its hypnotizing colors. Why did such a beautiful peice of art have to come from HER? The semi-crazy girl who happens to be the most retarded person hes met and majicly has all the same classes with?

The universe must be messing with him.

The girls seamingly silver eyes were locked on her painbrush as it ran smoothly across the cancvas. He couldnt look away. Her messy blue hair still had pieces of grass in it from when she was rolling in the court yard, and there was even a couple strains on her outfit. But for some reason he didnt mind. Usualy he hated dirty people, the idea that they didnt bother to take care of themselves anoyed the hell out of him. Like Deidara, he happend to be one of the messyest people ever. Leaving clay laying around, gross flaking peices of his 'Art' shedding onto the floor... Stupid blonde didnt ever bother to sweep it up either.

Her silver-grey eyes locked on him, his own grey eyes locked back onto his art. It was blue, silver, and most shockingly... It looked like her. It was a portrait of her painting. When did that get there? He didnt remember picking up his paint brush. Nor did he remember painting such a vivid painting.

The hell was wrong with him?

XxxxxxXxxx

Saki blinked and smiled at the red head. He turned away from her before she even got her hand up in the air. She huffed and turned to look at Itachi, who was sitting next to her reading. What was he even doing in here? Last she checked he couldnt draw a stickman. Seriosly, she watched him atemt it. The stickman looked like it had a broken leg and crooked arms.

Itachi Uchiha was not an artist.

He looked up at her threw his long dark eyelashes. Jerk... Why must he be so pretty? She felt like blob of color next to him. Maybe that would be her next art piece. Him, fantasicly drawn.. Then her as a blue blob. Being a blue blob sounds like it would be fun. Go around, being all blob like...

Or better yet... "Itachi!" She flicked her paint brush in his direction just as he looked up. It left a bright blue splatter mark across the bridge of his nose and across his cheeks.

...

"Blue doesnt go with your eyes, sorry."

"SAKI!" The teacher yelled, making the girls atention go up to him. His face was bright red. If it was a cartoon there would probaly be steam comming out of his ears.

Now that would be fun.

"Nya?" She said, tilting herhead to the side.

"DETENTION!" He yelled pointing outside the door. "NOW! GO!" She smiled and got up from her desk, memories of her old teachers filling her mind. Oh what fun she had annoying them... She strolled threw the desks, before stopping at the door. With a mesteviose glint she waved and left the classroom.

XxxXxxx

Itachi sighed to himself. She was going to go get herself in more trouble...

"Itachi-san, who is that girl?" Itachi looked to at Sasori, who had his eyes locked on the painting in front of him. A painting of his Saki.

This was not good.

XxxXxxxXxxxxXX

Zeelee-Vallen: After a long absence... Heller.


	4. Chapter 4

INPORTANT: I, Zeelee-Vallen... Will be putting most of my story's on hiatas. I wish to impove my writing skills, character development, setting, all of the likes. In order to do this, I am going to focis only on one story. This may be the last chapter in this story for a while.

KNOTICE:In order to keep this story going, go onto my page, there will be a poll of my ongoing story's on there. Choose which one you want to see from me continued. Otherwise, this story will be discontinued till further knotice.

Do not own Naruto.

XxxxXxxX

"I REGRET NOTHING!" Saki yelled, being man-handled into class by an name-less teacher. All the detention-ies looked up at her, regarding her odd entrance. Her silver-grey eyes ran over the people in the class, rerconizing two of them.

One had his blue eyes on her, wide with reconization. "You!" They yelled, pointing at eathother, wearing identicle faces of excitement.

The other detenonies looked between them, expecting a fight, obviosly seeing the pent up energy between them.

"NARU-CHAN!" Saki yelled, flinging herself at him, he caught her awkwardly, her form much smaller compaired to his. Naruto was a graduate with her, but he never told her they were going to be going to the same school. All the trouble they got too in the academy, one would think they would put them on other sides of the earth. All the trouble they could get into while on earth.

"Saki-kun, what the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother regarded her with cold black eyes. She stuck her tounge out at him and clung to Naruto dramaticly. "Naru-chan~ He hates me!" She wailed, he understood her instantly. Naruto let her go, letting her flail backwords onto some random denention-ies desk. The said owner of the desk glared at her briefly, before turning back to the girl he was talking to. "Sorry." She apologized to them.

Saki turned her atention back to Naruto. "This means war." Naruto, the class retard, managed to get one place higher than her in their graduation class. They were good friends.

They were also rivals.

Narutos lips pulled into a grin, "Let the best man win." Saki cheared, throwing her arms into the air with enthusism.

"You do know he just called you a man." Sasuke's comment made her freeze. Naruto snickerd, as well as a few other people in the detention room of horror. She slowly lowerd her arms, as it no one would relize she had thrown them up if she was slow enough. Obviosly, they knoticed. It also made her look more retarded.

"Shut up chicken-butt." She glowerd, her grey eyes icey. Sasuke and Saki never had a good relationship. They had this hate-hate relationship going on. Saki use to be nice to him to try apease him, but gave up after two years of him being a jerk to her. Now she was mean as she could be back. Her contiance never let her be overly mean like him.

"Did you just rime? It actually has a brain!" Sasuke said, heavy sarcasm lacing his voice. Her skin pricked as she serched her mind for a comeback. The only thing that seamed to be going threw her brain was the circus song. Sputtering, she resorted to the only thing she knew.

"I swear to god I will turn you into a-" Shut was cut off by Itachi entering the room, his chrisom red eyes finding her with no problem, and of course her arms were still halfway in the air like she was doing caramal dancing. Snapping her arms to her side she slid behind Naruto, who was still standing beside her watching his two best friends fight. He was never usefull in their battles.

"Dont hide behind me, he'll glare at me!" Naruto never did like Itachi, he found his silence intimidating, his red eyes dead. Saki could never see it herself, but she respected his veiws on Itachi. To her, Itachi was just a big teddybear.

XxxxxXxxxXxx Itachi XxXXxxxxXx

He left soon after Sasori asked him about Saki. He didnt want to stay and talk to him. Not with the growing rage he was feeling toword the red-head. Saki was his. The thought simmerd his anger, but it was still bubbling bellow the surface. Although she was the lowerst graduate in her class, Itachi knew she was powerfull. After examining her strickly, he found the reasons she got such bad marks in the majic-ability classes was becuase she had to much majic to controll. Yet. When she finaly grasped hold of her majic, she would make the perfect bride for him. Together they would create great changes in the majical world.

Casting a quick spell, he went unseen by the teacher. He slipped threw the door, unknoticed by all his classmates. Well, he was releaved to gbet out of that class at least. It bored him. He wasnt much of an artist, he was more into the stealthy, and cunning arts. His specialty... Ranged wildly, but that what it ment to be a prodigy. His best ranged skills were deception, stealth, and fighting. Although he was still well practiced in every other skill you could name. Well, other than art.

Up ahead he heard yelling, His Saki's voice eccoing down the corridore. Of course, she was always center of attention. Even when she didnt try. A small smile pulled at his lips, his pace quickning slightly. He could only immagine the type of trouble she would be getting into by now.

XxXxXxXXxxXXXxxXx

Zeelee-Vallen: Yes... I cut it off at a bad spot. Sorry! Enjoy. Please vote on the poll, otherwise this story wont see another update for awhile... MWAHAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
